ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay 'The Gun' Baker
Jay 'the gun' Baker is a WCSF wrestler, currently on the High Voltage/Mayhem Roster. ---- Profile Here is the profile of Jay 'The Gun' Baker! : Jay ‘the gun’ Baker Height/Weight : 6 foot 3, 235 pounds Hometown : London, England. Style of wrestling : Hardcore, Extreme. Finishing moves (up to 2) : 1) Gunner Bomb – While opponent is down he does a shooting taunt at them and picks them up for a powerbomb (Can also be Super Gunner Bomb, off the turnbuckle) 2) The Bullet drop (F5) Entrance style : ‘Stronger’ by Kanye West plays on the sound system as Jay Baker walks out from under the titration. Baker’s pyro sets off and fireworks go off from side to side of the ramp. Ring Announcer: ON his way to the ring at a weight of 235 pounds, from London, England… Jay ‘The Gun’ Baker! Jay walks down the ramp before stopping to look at the crowd. He starts walking again and walks up the steel steps to the ring and across the apron. He climbs the turnbuckle and makes shooting gestures to the crowd with his arms. He climbs down and puts his cap under the turnbuckles before turning round and makes shooting gesturs to the crowd the other side. Attire:a black vest with two guns crossing on the front and on the back, in gold writing, the gun, and underneath, Don’t mess with me. Baker is also wearing white horizontal blind/shutter glasses with a white frame, A black cap with the two guns crossing on the front and wearing tracksuit ¾ length trousers. Entrance theme : Stronger by Kanye West Jay's background : Born in a rough part of London, Jay Baker only knew his mother, his dad died in a gang war . Jay had anger problems when he was young, luckily now they are no more, so when he was around 11 him and his twin, Shaun, Used to hang out with a lot of older kids in gangs. At the age of 12 he was addicted to all sorts of drugs, getting them of the gang members. The brothers also used to be involved in a lot of gang fights, even at this young age. This was a good way for Jay to take out his anger on the enemy by fighting them. Before this, at the age of 4 his mum had another child, a boy called Ryan. Ayway back to the present, at the age of 14, Jay and Shaun were involved in a gang fight. Shaun was shot and died minutes later(this is the reason why Jay uses his shooting taunt, as respect to his brother). Jay took out his anger by picking up a gun and shooting the other gang. Jay killed some of these gang members. Jay and his family moved to America after this and tried to start a new life. Jay left his gang life behind, gave up smoking and tried to protect his brother Ryan. He started taking out his anger in boxing, and then became interested in wrestling. At the age of 15 he had started wrestling with a local club, and he held lots of titles. Now, at the age of 22 he wants to take his career higher by joining WCSF. He wants to show people that you can change, and wants to make it to the top of the wrestling business. ---- Wrestling History On Jay February 25, 2007 'The gun' Baker was signed to the WCSF on a development deal On the 8th of March 2007 Baker debuted in the WCSF on High Voltage, in a tag-team match he and Aaron J Gray lost to Thunder Storm. On the 28th of March 2007 Jay Baker lost a hard-fought match against the spartan on High Voltage. On the 9th of April 2007, the Gun lost an even harder fought triple threat match to Hector Ramirez and Nick envy, with Envy winning. This was the first time Baker used his finishing manoeuver 'the gunner bomb' without it being reversed. on the 8th of May 2007 Baker was pinned by Daz in a singles match on the 24th of May 2007 Baker lost to Alexis Enais 'the Spartan' in a very entertaining match where both wrestlers used a powerbomb off of the top rope on to their opponents On the 21st of June Baker lost a tag team match against Thunderstorm teaming with Aaron J Gray On the 8th of July Jay Baker walked out on a tag team match with Chris Cobra against Los Tiburones at the PPV Nothing To Lose Baker no Contested against Cobra after both wrestlers used weapons On the 9th of August Baker lost a hard fought singles match against Daz. On the 17th of August Baker lost a No DQ loser goes to unleashed match against Chris Cobra Spoiler: on the 27th of August* Baker lost an incredibly hard fought match against on his debut on unleashed, which was also his debut on one of the main shows, not the undercard show. *=Date maybe subjected to change More to come! ---- Where i can find more info about Jay You can find more info here and scroll down until you find the WCSF catergory containing sections of 'WCSF Cards and Results' and 'WSCF character library' Or you could go to Jay's roster page, which also includes an interview (which may be uploaded onto here) 'with the gun'. the link for that is: Here